


Point-Line-Surface

by joannechen52



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannechen52/pseuds/joannechen52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>◎給親愛的晓之部屋（Lofter ID）生日賀文；點梗TAG：盾冬、二戰背景。<br/>◎既然寫到二戰，就免不了會有＿＿＿，請大家自動連結到二十一世紀的時空背景，結尾就會是HE了；三篇完結。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

樹林裡傳來窸窣聲，Steve豎起耳尖，聆聽那些聲響，它們清晰地落入他的耳膜，就像豆大的雨點落入池面。  
他原本拉開了睡袋拉鏈，現在他把拉鏈拉回頂端，站起身，環顧四周一圈，他的伙伴大多數都已睡著，Gabe和Montgomery的打呼聲驚人，足以嚇退任何野獸，Falsworth連睡覺時也握著槍，至於Dugan，他戴得歪歪的帽子從睡袋頂端露了出來，沒有人能夠錯認。  
Steve又望了一眼火堆，眾人的睡袋腳以它為中心繞成一個圓圈。今晚運氣不錯，沒有下雨也沒有飄雪，火還很旺，橘黃色的焰腳在木柴正中間劈啪作響，像精靈跳著靈活的踢躂舞。  
但Steve世界裡的雨聲仍在持續，他循著它，走向樹林，每當他跨出一步，耳朵裡的潮濕感就多一些，雨點連成一線，接著擴大成面。當Steve來到一棵大樹下時，聲響停止了。  
Bucky從樹幹的另一端探出頭來，笑嘻嘻地望向Steve，「你這個色情狂！」

在Bucky腳邊是那件眼熟的藍色立領棉質軍服，它被主人脫了下來，不太整齊地堆在一旁，Bucky則是裸著上半身，髒兮兮的卡奇色長褲裹住他的下半身，他左手握著一條毛巾，正在擦澡。  
Steve耳中的落雨煙消雲散，取而代之的是他自己澎湃的大笑，這棵樹離咆哮隊的紮營地大約十尺遠，Steve的笑聲已經不會吵醒他可靠的夥伴們了，炸彈爆炸的聲響才會。  
他繞過粗大的樹幹走向Bucky，他的靴底踩斷了一根樹枝，發出清脆的啪嚓聲。Steve手裡拿著他的軍外套，他並沒有穿它，施打血清後的Steve變得毫不畏寒，不過他知道Bucky與自己相反。  
「不要誣陷我，我正是來確保你不會遭到色情狂的騷擾。」Bucky用背部向著Steve，後者把軍外套披向他身後，但沒披實，他雙手抓著外套的肩線，好讓Bucky能在外套的遮蔽下繼續用毛巾擦拭身體，這片格紋棉布的作用只是阻擋更多飽含水氣的寒風吹向他的好友。  
有了美國隊長的護衛，Bucky清潔自己的動作便加快不少，Steve站在順風處，高大的身軀形成極佳的屏障，Bucky迅速揩完胸前，隨後轉身，改用正臉面向著Steve。毛巾是用火燒熱的水浸濕的，它數分鐘之前早已變涼，巾面沾滿了黑色的塵土和褐色的泥巴，汙漬的數量還在持續增加。

「老兄，你壯得像一座阿爾卑斯山。」Bucky低頭站在Steve前方，後者的陰影籠罩住他整個人，Steve把外套從Bucky面前繞到身後，並將它翻了個面，重新罩住Bucky光裸的背，「我還是那個布魯克林的小鬼頭。」Steve說。  
「只是胸圍變大了。」  
Bucky牢牢盯住Steve胸前的凹陷，彷彿盯住一條山溝，Steve再度大笑（現在，他耳裡的濕氣都被自己呼出的熱意給蒸發掉了），從剛剛到現在，Bucky的嗓門一直壓得很低，相對地Steve毫不控制音量，他覺得這一切又沒什麼好遮掩的，唯一需要遮掩的是Bucky的身體。  
Steve知道Bucky一向注重整潔，雖然稱不上潔癖，可是幾天不洗澡這種事比集中營的毒氣室更能殺了對方。他們在打仗，不可能時時有浴室、蓮蓬頭和熱水，物資拮据之際，連一塊含帶香料的肥皂也是奢侈品。  
從義大利的阿札諾村救出107步兵團的戰俘時，當下情況混亂，Steve除了匆匆掃一眼掛在Zola實驗室內的那張地圖，把九頭蛇在歐洲的各個據點烙印在腦海之外，其它時間他跟Bucky都在忙著奔逃、尋找活路、與Schmidt對峙，Steve還順勢表演了火場跳躍的技能（比起之前像馬戲團猴子般的各地巡演，這項演出算是比較令Steve滿意的了，至少它換來Bucky的笑容）。  
所以，關於Bucky在實驗室裡的遭遇，Steve直到整整兩天後才有機會詢問對方，在那之前，光是應付各項軍方活動和採訪就讓他忙不過來。這件事從咆哮隊伍其他人口中無法問出端倪，因為他們被監禁的牢房離Bucky太遠，而Bucky本人願意透露的情資也只有這麼一句：『他們把我綁在床上將近一周，不讓我洗澡，我他媽差點被自己頭髮的味道嗆死！納粹真是全地球最邪惡的物種！』

沒有一名士兵會死於自己的頭髮異味，哪怕它聞起來像一塊壞掉的酸乳酪。Steve很清楚，這種說法不過是他們隊上最出色的狙擊手的託詞罷了，其他的隊員可以接受行軍一個星期不洗澡，現在是十二月，法國庇里牛斯山的平均日溫是攝氏零下四度到十三度，即便眾人每天把自己裹在厚重的軍衣裡，也不會被自己的體味臭到昏過去，他們最需要清洗的時候，就是全身上下染滿敵人鮮血的時候，每逢此刻都是一場盛宴，沒有人會在意奢侈一點。  
例如三天前，由美國隊長帶領的咆哮突擊隊，炸掉了九頭蛇位在庇里牛斯山腳的一個武器庫，回收的戰利品是六台重裝甲型戰車，以及二十幾名降兵（其他不願投降的人在高喊完『九頭蛇萬歲！』後都吞下牙洞裡的氫化鉀自盡了），降兵由Phillips將軍帶回營隊偵訊，咆哮隊則繼續朝更高的海拔線前行。  
在Steve用記憶畫成的地圖中，往高處去，尚有九頭蛇的秘密基地藏身其間，礙於艱險的地形，半山腰或者山頭能隱藏的便是越微型、越先進的高科技產物，無論Steve的記憶是否有誤，都有深入查證的必要。  
勝利之路還很遙遠，所以短短一夜的自我犒賞並不為過。三天前的夜晚，咆哮隊的每個人都把頭盔倒過來，注滿溪水，再將水煮得滾燙，眾人的全部裝備裡只有一塊肥皂，於是他們用小刀將肥皂切成數塊，扔進頭盔裡讓它融化，再用這鍋肥皂水痛快地洗了入山後第一個澡。  
在隊伍心照不宣的默契下，Bucky分到的肥皂是最大塊的。根據Dugan的說法，他們『敬業又可人』的狙擊手在這場任務中貢獻良多，像塊花崗岩在定點杵了整整六個小時不動，只差沒長出青苔來。Dernier也說，在嚴寒中風吹雨淋的戰士值得一場香噴噴的熱水澡！Jim更是表示，只可惜現在是冬季，山路大多被薄冰覆蓋，泥巴不夠鬆軟，不然他們可以在地面挖個洞把Bucky埋進去，泥土浴對皮膚非常好，在日本很多人這樣做。

「讓我來吧？」Steve把外套留在Bucky肩膀上，從對方手裡奪過毛巾，Bucky已經完成一半的清潔工作，他原本倚在Steve胸前，嘗試用有點彆扭的姿勢將手繞去背後，擦掉他自己也看不到的骯髒泥土，Steve知道這樣做對任何人都不容易，索性替好友代勞。  
Bucky僵了一下，但他還是乖乖站在原處，任由Steve動作，畢竟對方是Steve，「其實我巴不得這些泥巴在我身上多待一會兒。」  
「說得好像Jim不是在瞎扯淡。」Steve微笑，也許Jim說的是真話，也可能只是編來誆他們的故事，誰知道呢？咆哮隊伍的隊員來自好幾個不同的國家，無論是Steve、Bucky或其他人都沒去過亞洲，無法驗證那些有趣的傳聞是真是假。  
世界太大了，Steve心想，而他視野所及之處只有這麼一丁點兒。他看見Bucky的頭頂，好幾根鬈曲的髮絲不受控地往外翹，今晚天氣晴朗，在月光下，Bucky的髮色看上去比平常更淺，他的身體也是，儘管只有一條毛巾，Bucky也努力把自己打理乾淨，從他站立的位置與Steve的夾縫之間坦露出一小截肩頸和胸部，它們很光滑，被地面的殘冰和水光映照出乳白的膚色，就像奶油的顏色。

三天前的洗澡派對，幾個大男人脫光了衣服，圍著火堆，有人把整鍋水直接倒扣在頭上，邊甩頭髮邊發出類似山豬的嚎叫，也有人勾著另一人的手臂載歌載舞起來。可惜這裡沒有啤酒，只有取暖用的小瓶威士忌和伏特加，這群酒鬼必須像切肥皂那樣小心翼翼地分享它們。  
Bucky喜歡酒，也喜歡跳舞，這兒的人之中說不定只有他堪稱得上是舞棍，可是那天他卻端著自己的鋼盔，偷偷摸摸地溜到營火不遠處的一棵樹下去洗澡，就像他今天做的一樣。當下Steve就察覺到好友的異常，他不認為Bucky有多見外，Bucky和咆哮隊這幫人結識的時間甚至比Steve還早，事情也絕對與害躁無關（儘管Falsworth很堅持，Bucky若去了英國將會大大地受到同性歡迎，這種話他也只敢在荒郊野外多喝了幾口酒時說），Steve的性格比Bucky保守，今天不也一樣赤身裸體地和隊友坦誠相見嗎？  
只是，在那個夜晚，Steve沒有刻意去戳破這件事，他把這個時機留到今晚。

「呃……」Bucky一陣蜷縮，Steve兩手繞過他的背，用沒拿毛巾的那手去觸碰他的皮膚，他全身的雞皮疙瘩都冒了出來。  
「還會痛嗎？」Steve問，他的手指摸到一條長長的疤痕，從Bucky左側的肩胛骨向下延伸到右側腰際。  
Steve沒問『這是怎麼來的』？他知道即使問了，也得不到解答。他只知道這是Bucky迴避在眾人面前坦露身體的原因，也知道若換成其他人，多半不會像Steve這樣放水，而是抓著核心問題窮追猛打。  
在戰爭中，沉溺於過往對所有人都沒好處，對Steve而言，他一個字也不想多談自己在實驗艙裡的經歷、那些不知名的藥水注入自己的血液和骨骼是什麼感受，就像他在暗巷裡挨過的拳打腳踢，每一下都能疼痛到讓身體爆裂開來。所以Steve能理解Bucky，可是他依然憂心對方的現狀。

「其實我不記得它怎麼來的了，你有沒有聽過一個人在浴缸裡睡著，醒來後發現自己被埋在冰塊堆裡，腰際多了一條疤，裡面的腎臟被偷走了？」  
Bucky沒有正面回應Steve的問句，但這個說法把Steve嚇了一跳，「你到底都從哪裡聽來這些莫名奇妙的事？」  
「嘿嘿，你不曉得軍隊能把你變成什麼樣子，雖然現在你是美國隊長，我還是比你多當了幾個月的兵！」Bucky咧嘴笑道。  
Steve垂下手臂，他放棄了在布料底下盲目摸索，他把毛巾從左手心換到右手心，默默地擦起Bucky的背，他每使一點力道，Bucky就靠近了他幾吋，並且從嘴裡發出謎樣的、不知所云的咕噥聲，Steve姑且解讀成對方感覺很舒服。  
「我沒有變，你也沒有，」現在，Bucky的臉抵在Steve眼前，他們額頭相貼，Steve的臂彎蹭著Bucky的肩膀，如果Steve有察覺到，他的口吻帶著點賭氣的成份，明明他在說的不是什麼壞事，「……除非你少了一顆腎。」  
Bucky哈哈大笑（彷彿Steve說了件好事），他不再壓抑自己的分貝數，他的牙齒就和皮膚一樣潔白，沒有被尼古丁或者別的東西染黃。是了，這正是Bucky，他確實一點改變也沒有，他的聲音、他開心時嘴角上揚的弧線、刻意挑起來的左邊眉角……這些東西填滿了Steve的視野，一個一個屬於Bucky的小細節拼湊成他最熟悉的景象，令他感到無比心安，讓他即使身處在這個陌生的歐洲國度，也有待在家裡的感覺。

Steve抬起雙手，抱住Bucky，他的手在外套下面，Bucky的身體在他的手下面，毛巾掉到地上，一塊一塊的汙黑沾黏在白色的毛料上，貼俯在地面變得更冰涼。但是Steve的身體卻越變越熱，被他擁抱的人也感染了他的體溫。夜間的山谷比白天更寒冷，每一道吹來的風都像刀面刮在肌膚上，劃不出血液，卻能催出一下又一下懾人的顫抖，原本孤身一人站在樹下的Bucky就是如此，他齒面磨擦時的輕微聲響，就和皮膚表面磨蹭到粗糙的樹皮一樣，即使隔著數尺遠的距離，Steve也能聽得一清二楚。  
如今他不再發抖了，Steve的每一片肌肉、每一塊骨骼都散發出炙熱的溫度，讓Bucky想起老家的那座暖爐，兩名來自同一個城市的男人緊緊相擁，各自想念著故鄉，回憶片段由腦內的無數個小點串連成線，線條再交織成面，那些面向猶如一張張光潔平滑的鏡子，當兩人往內一看，就看見彼此的臉孔。細小的汗水開始從毛細孔湧出，沾黏著兩人的皮膚，現在充斥在Steve世界裡的不是雨聲、磨牙聲和樹枝斷裂的聲，他只聽得見自己心臟砰咚砰咚跳動的聲音。

「如果我承認你和十年前簡直沒兩樣，你願意稍微放鬆你該死的手勁嗎？」Bucky在Steve看不見的角度拉長了嘴角，聲音呈現古怪的扁平狀，Steve一聽，連忙鬆開力道，他的心臟因為慌張而跳得更快了，他卻未因此鬆開對Bucky的擁抱，Steve現在的力氣確實變大了許多，大到有時自己都無法控制，「別的地方我不敢講，但是我相信我的腎臟沒有離家出走，你看我們一天只能喝那麼少的水，我卻有那麼多的尿。」  
「這的確讓人很放心。」為了看清Bucky的表情，Steve把臉從對方肩頭移開，他們回到彼此面前，Steve一手仍環抱住Bucky（他實在很享受那副冰涼的身軀在自己手中變暖的觸感），另一手抬起來揉亂對方的頭髮，汗珠從兩人身前滾落下來，又迅速地被空氣蒸發掉，隨之而來的寒冷讓Bucky打了個噴嚏。  
「所以，你的約會呢？」Bucky搓了搓自己的鼻頭。  
「什麼約會？」  
Steve一臉不解，從他瞳孔倒映出的Bucky很明顯地覺得這份不解是在做戲，而且演技爛到家了，「當然是你和Carter女士的約會，如果不是你的腦袋出了問題——也可能是我的腦袋出了問題，上個月的今天，你在義大利的酒館收到一份邀請，她親自開的口。」  
「哦……」Steve想起來了，說實話，他不是刻意忘記這件事，正確地說，他時刻都記得這件事，Steve的記性似乎跟著血清的力量一起被大大地提升了，很難真正地失憶，「我不明白你提起它的用意是什麼。」  
「別跟我裝傻，Rogers，你我都很清楚，你那悲慘的舞技，是比納粹更需要被及時肅清的東西。」  
的確，Bucky說的沒錯。有些事不改變是好的，但不包括這事在內，「就算它是事實，你也沒必要直接講出來，再說那不是我們現在該關心的焦點。」

有時Steve不確定什麼才是人生的焦點，端掉一座武器庫？俘虜更多的九頭蛇？如同他們的敵人老是掛在嘴邊的口號：砍掉一個頭，就會長出兩個。  
在戰略地圖上的基地，從一個點連到另一個點，它們有些四處分散，有些彼此串連，共通之處是，它們在無形中建構起屬於自己的幾何圖形，由點帶出來的線，進而擴張成更大更多的面積，最終吞沒掉整個地球。  
Steve涉獵的恐怕只有極少的一部分，如果野心家的思路能輕易被洞悉，這些站在前線的士兵今天就會坐在家裡的沙發上，看報紙聽廣播，為了經濟起飛的新聞面露微笑，如果情況好一點還能配上一片蘋果或一杯熱茶，而不是在這個天寒地凍的鬼地方用濕毛巾擦澡。  
說起九頭蛇，Steve能想到的就是那張掛在Zola實驗室裡的地圖、Zola本人大得出奇的腦袋和詭異的面容——當然，怎麼詭異也比不過他的主子Red Skull，說起Red Skull，其實能勾起Steve的聯想更加有限，這個人的存在就和他口中聲張的理論一樣缺乏創意，Steve能理解科學家的瘋狂，卻對虛榮者的偏執充滿疑惑。  
真要談到Steve對Red Skull的印象，或許只剩下一片腥紅，驚人的是，當Bucky和Steve說起Peggy時，從他腦海裡浮現的第一個畫面，居然也是相同的紅色，他知道那是她裙子的顏色，那天在酒吧，她穿了一套細緻合身的連身裙，那讓她看起來如此美麗，比穿著軍裝時更加迷人堅定，同時又流露出女性獨有的魅惑。  
她俘虜了在場所有男士的目光，但顯而易見，她的目光只鎖定在Steve一人身上。  
如同Bucky所說的，她向他提出邀約，那是多麼美的一則夢境，它發生在現實中，等著Steve去簽收認領，以往無論在什麼需要簽名的文件上，Steve總是被拒絕的那一個，眼下這名女士自信滿滿，在她眼中的Steve或許根本沒有『拒絕』這個選項。  
她是對的，他收下了這則邀約，一個月後的現在，Steve仍然記得Peggy當時的眼神、鬈度完美的頭髮、豔色的口紅……這一切的一切，都帶給他的視覺和人生前所未有的衝擊感，可是Steve印象最深刻的還是她身上的紅衣，至今他還漂浮在那片鮮紅的海洋之中，紅色，在Steve的生命中彷彿就是迷惑的象徵。

「嘿，你能不能把你的焦距找回來？」Bucky在Steve的眼前彈手指，他看得出對方的目光渙散，Steve失神的表情一向騙不過Bucky，它不常發生，一旦出現了就很明顯，「如果你是狙擊手，你早就死了三十次了。」  
Steve在提醒之下立刻找回視焦，集中在Bucky身上，「我又不是狙擊手，」Steve停頓了幾秒，「我有你看著。」  
「是啊，我負責看管的事比你想象的還多，記得那些四人約會的時光嗎？」  
當然記得，那是Steve最不想談論的舊事之一，他現在變得有些不高興了，「你就是不肯放過女人的話題是吧？好，若你堅持要討論，你有什麼具體的意見？」「當然是找機會拯救你乏善可陳的舞步。」  
「在這座兩千多公尺的高山上？聽著Bucky，我知道你跳舞很行，但你真的覺得這是個好點子？最好的情況下，我們可能手牽著手一起滑下山谷。」  
「聽起來簡直不能再更浪漫了，」Bucky繼續咧開嘴巴笑著，齒面白得就像即將融化的雪，「為了美麗的Carter女士，值得冒險一試，你的指南針裡還貼著她的大頭照……」  
「別說了，別說了，」Steve胡亂揮舞著一隻手，就像想把什麼嗡嗡叫的蟲子從耳邊趕跑，他從來沒說過喜歡Peggy，但也沒否認自己喜歡她，只是Steve太不擅長處理這種事了，在大馬路上追逐一台時速九十里的汽車，絕對比追一個女孩簡單得多，「眼下想這些事不適合。」  
「什麼時候才適合呢？你總是把戰爭擺在自己前面，戰爭總有一天會結束，你要先想想未來，Steve，一個人為自己著想並不罪惡。」

未來？Steve的視野再度迷茫，就像一大片突然飄過來的濃霧遮住他的雙眼。當他還是個小個子的時候，他每天在想的就是怎麼長高，怎麼變強壯，怎麼讓自己不死在某個急診室的角落裡。他開始上美術課時，偶爾會想想下個月或下下個月舉辦的市區繪畫比賽，Steve對得獎沒什麼特別的野心，但他還是會努力攢一點錢去買比較好的畫紙和顏料，因為課堂老師經常推派他去參賽，對Steve來說，既然要做一件事，就要盡力把它做好。  
等Steve如願以償地站上戰場後，他的人生態度也沒有多大改變。拿起盾牌時，他是美國隊長，扛負著國家的期望和戰事的成敗，他腦袋裡想的都是從一個據點到下一個據點，戰略的運用、資源的分配、人力的調度……傍晚時太陽落下，月亮從雲後冒出頭來，等到翌日朝陽再度升起。能夠剷除一個敵人的基地，將它的地理位置從地圖上徹底拔除，能夠讓身邊的伙伴們全部活下來，一起迎向下一個旭日，目前這就是Steve生命的全部，『未來』對他來說實在太遠太遠了。

「等我們回到布魯克林市之後……」Steve開口說，Bucky打斷他：「『我們』？伙計，她可不一定會跟你回去美國啊，她是英國人。」  
「我不是在說她。」  
Steve的回答換來兩個人短暫的沉默。好吧，Bucky可能終於察覺到自己開啟了某個不合時宜的話題，別說是Steve，連他也對眼下的局面手足無措，畢竟世上出現了一個對Steve心儀的女人，她在各方面都那麼優秀，面對這種事兩人都是生手。  
「我大概懂你的意思了，所以，假設她……」  
「你背上的傷口到底怎麼來的？」這回，換Steve打斷Bucky，從談論Peggy的事情上，Steve發現自己在逼供這方面對Bucky太寛容了。  
「你覺得它是怎樣就怎樣囉，」Bucky也做出類似Steve揮趕蚊蟲的手勢，臉上露出少見的侷促，「我們回去吧。」  
能把自己伶牙俐齒的老友堵到辭窮讓Steve很有成就感，但，他沒料到Bucky會這麼快就結束話題。Steve跨前一步，再度伸手，緊緊地把Bucky抱在懷中，他這個動作完全出於本能，當Steve回過神時，Bucky僵直在他胸前，他沒有推開他，卻也沒有回應這個擁抱。不過Steve不在意，他的鼻尖埋在Bucky亂糟糟的髮絲裡，宛如掉進一團漩渦，肥皂的香味滲進Steve的鼻腔，除此之外還有火藥的燒焦味、彈匣的金屬味、汗水的臊味以及少許的……只專屬於Bucky Barnes這個人的味道。

這些全都是Steve熟悉的事，儘管它們很細微、很渺小，此時此刻卻填滿他整個世界，他感到很安心、很安全，並且暫時忘卻了那些令他迷惘的事。  
過了不確定多久的時間（也許很長，也許很短，沒人計時，所以無從知曉），Steve放開Bucky，「好了，我們走吧。」  
他臉上的表情像是已獲得此生所有的滿足，對於一個沒有遙想過未來的人，要讓他滿足真的不困難。Steve彎腰去撿Bucky的藍色軍衣和那條髒毛巾，當他重新站直身體時，Bucky把披在身後的軍外套摘下來還給Steve，再將自己的衣服從Steve手裡拿回來穿上，他的身體短暫地曝露在寒風中一陣，隨即又被溫暖的棉布覆蓋，Steve凝望著這一幕，Bucky看得出對方想問什麼，「如果我打赤膊披著你的外套，你手裡抓著我皺巴巴的上衣，他們大概會以為我們搞過了。」  
Steve發出一聲『哦』，然後哈哈大笑起來。說真的，他以為Bucky在開玩笑，Bucky在人生中開過太多的玩笑，不差眼前這一個。所以Steve也沒有多想，他拎著自己的外套和毛巾，等Bucky穿好衣服、扣上釦子，兩人聆聽耳邊刮捲的呼嘯風聲，肩並肩朝簇火跳躍的營地走去。


	2. Chapter 2

一個人在某些時刻會做出一些傻事，例如喝醉酒的時候，喝醉酒的時候，以及喝醉酒的時候。  
當然，還有另一個特殊時刻，那就是求婚，不過對於二十幾歲、還在打仗的年輕小夥子來說，這一刻有些遙遠，所以先回到眼前的現實面吧。

要知道一個人是否喝醉了酒，在二十一世紀有個最簡便的方法：拿一個特製儀器，讓對方放進嘴裡吹幾口氣，再檢查上面的指數是否超出了標準值，如果答案是肯定的，那這個人可能必須走一趟警局，或者吃下一張金額可觀的罰單。  
時間再往前推一點，這種先進的科學儀器還沒被發明時，警察會叫一個人騎著他的摩托車，看看對方是呈現直行或者S型前進；再早一些，連摩托車都沒有的時候，事情就顯得更複雜也更容易了：當你懷疑一個人喝多了酒，你可以站在A點，叫對方從B點朝你走過來，若對方筆直地走向你，沒有遲疑也沒有跌倒，那麼，你能再邀請他喝個幾杯，相反地，若對方花了比正常的情況下更多的時間來到你身旁，甚至在半路走丟了，那麼，在指責對方不懂得收斂之前，你得先想辦法把他找回來。

1944年5月，北半球已經是春末，不過臨近阿爾卑斯山脊的法國和瑞士交界處，氣溫依然比平地低很多。唯有在設置暖爐的室內，人們可以脫下厚重的大衣，把胸前的鈕扣解開，讓裡面的皮膚和血管露出來透透氣。  
對咆哮隊員以及其他在前線作戰的士兵來說，他們非常樂意這麼做，當他們扛著槍管在外頭奔跑時，可以帶來溫暖的只有壕溝內的土壤、敵人噴出來的血液、或手榴彈和炸彈在身旁引爆時的火光，無論哪樣都不是很討喜。所以，從一個戰場轉換到下一個戰場的期間，若這些士兵剛好有機會來到一間旅館或酒吧，使用由店家供應的光源和暖氣，他們不會手下留情的。政府給士兵充足的彈藥去打仗，民間的企業家覺得自己無法多做些什麼，一旦見到穿著軍裝的人們上門，不分階級，旅館和酒吧的主人都會儘可能貢獻出最好的服務和資源，為這些傷痕累累的肉體與靈魂帶來暫時性的撫慰。

「沒什麼是比酒精更好的慰藉了！」Montgomery朝Gabe舉杯，後者也拿起容量500c.c.的玻璃酒杯，兩人將杯子敲撞出清脆的聲響，再將裡面的啤酒一舉喝乾，「是的，比嗎啡還管用。」Gabe打了個酒味濃厚的嗝。  
「你們不該將這兩者相提並論，對哪項上癮都不好。」  
「Falsworth，如果你放下你手裡的威士忌，那會讓這句話更有說服力。」  
「厚酒比薄酒來得有深度，英國隊長一定會這麼回答你。我呢，令我迷戀的另有它物。」Dugan邊說邊點燃嘴裡那根粗長的雪茄。  
「隊長，借一步說話好嗎？」Jim把空杯子放到桌上，他扯了扯Steve的衣角，表情神袐兮兮，讓Steve誤以為發生了什麼嚴重的事。

Steve被Jim拖著離開咆哮隊員圍坐的那張圓桌，穿越滿是人群的舞池和一座大鋼琴，來到樓梯的轉角處，Steve確定四下無人後，低聲問：「怎麼啦？」  
Jim的臉有些紅通通的，但他應該沒醉，至少他和Steve走到這兒的路上步伐都還挺穩，「我覺得你該去看看James。」Jim說，他指了指樓梯上方。  
Steve順著Jim的手指抬頭看，二樓和三樓都是酒店的附設房間，今天晚上許多士兵都會住在這裡，有些人明天就要搭船離開前線，有些人則是休整一晚後繼續上路。咆哮隊員的行程是後者。兩天後，他們將抵達阿爾卑斯山的半山腰，使用的交通工具是火車，據說Zola會搭乘這一輛駛往山頂的火車，前去和藏身至高處的Red Skull會合，這項情報來源的可靠性很高，所以咆哮隊的計劃是在半途攔截Zola的車廂，把他綁回美軍營地問話。  
為此，今晚Phillips將軍替美國隊長和他的隊員們安排在這個中繼點入住，雖然此地的入宿費索價偏高，最好的士兵值得這一場消費。Steve的目光佇留在二樓的某間房，他知道Bucky在那兒，對方半小時之前就上樓去了，聲稱自己上個廁所、沖個澡之後就會再下樓來加入酒局，至今卻連個鬼影子也沒有。  
「我也覺得我該去看看他，」Steve附議Jim的說法，「可是那也是你的房間，你介意我進去巡邏嗎？」  
咆哮隊員每兩人被分配住一間房，Steve有獨自的房間，Jim是Bucky的室友，他和Bucky的交情不錯，會憂心對方的狀況也很正常，現在Jim正從口袋裡掏出房間鑰匙交給Steve，「我不介意，隊長，你和James從小一起長大，最適合處理這種局面。但你也得把你的錢包交給我，好讓我帶著它回去和其他人打撲克牌，我們的酒錢全都在你這裡。」

樓梯的梯面鋪著奶白色的毛毯，像一道氣漩捲上天空。Steve繞著階梯走向二樓，正準備下樓的一名服務生見到他，行了個恭恭敬敬的鞠躬禮，Steve有些不知所措，他以為自己早該習慣扮演美國隊長的日子了，實則不然，他侷促的笑容始終懸掛在臉上，直到他來到鑲著『206』數字的房門前。  
Steve將Jim給他的鑰匙插進喇叭鎖，轉一圈，門便打開。他進入房間，將門輕輕關上，接著站在門前環顧四周：雖說這是雙人房，坪數並沒有比Steve的單人房大多少，差別只在於這裡有兩張單人床，Steve的房間只有一張床，除此之外，一切大同小異。壁面上的粉刷都有刷新過的痕跡，密閉的窗戶上掛著厚重的布簾，Steve嗅著空氣中的新木香氣，裝模作樣地把手背在身後，大聲清了兩次喉嚨，如果Bucky隱藏在這個十坪大的房間的任何一個角落（床底下、衣櫃裡、窗簾後方……），一定都會聽到Steve的聲音，除非他患上了重聽症。  
「中士，我進來了。」Steve拔高嗓門，給出最後通諜，他的靴跟踏在地板上，走到梳妝檯時刻意望了一眼鏡中的自己，鏡子裡，那張硬梆梆的笑臉消失了，取而代之的是有點狡黠的、含帶惡作劇意味的微笑，這個美國隊長沒什麼人看過，但Bucky和Steve本人對它都不陌生。Steve低頭看向梳妝檯前的椅子，總共有兩件軍外套披在椅背上，Jim的在下面，右臂上繡有中士軍階、披得歪歪斜斜的上面那件正是Bucky的外套，外套主人只可能在一個地方。  
Steve的笑意擴大，他把房間鑰匙擱在桌面，轉身朝浴室的方向走去。

浴室裡沒有水聲，安靜得有些詭異，Steve站在門邊觀察了一會兒，門沒關，從五公分的夾縫內，Steve能聽見屬於人類的吐納聲響，一呼、一吸……氣息緩慢且規律。  
這讓Steve確認一件事實，Bucky活著，廢話，當然了。Steve推門走進去，距離門最近的是馬桶，蓋子往上掀開來貼住牆面，一條串著皮帶的長褲被扔在馬桶旁邊，再往前一點的地板上攤著軍綠色襯衫，皺巴巴的布料和鑲在上面的扣子形成一幅滑稽的幾何圖案。  
更滑稽的還在後頭，當Steve跨過地面的衣物，走向浴缸，看見裡頭的景象時，他完全明白Jim的話是什麼意思了。

Bucky坐在浴缸內，他全身光裸，只穿著一條四角內褲，蓮蓬頭嵌在上方的固定握把中，出水孔洞淌著許多透明水珠，它們正一滴滴往下掉，掉在Bucky濕透了的頭頂上。  
望著這一幕，Steve一時無法判別Bucky是已經洗了澡還是正準備洗澡，從對方濕淋淋的頭髮看來，答案可能是前者。但Bucky閉著雙眼，膝蓋捲曲頂住胸口，手臂往旁緊貼在牆壁上，看起來彷彿想整個人融入壁面，成為磁磚的一部分，又或者他只是單純睡著了。  
Steve試著喊了Bucky幾聲，後者毫無反應，唯有起伏的胸部和鼻翼的收張說明他還是個活人，很明顯地，他的意識跟隨聽力飄向了不知名的遠方。Steve伸手去推Bucky的肩膀，他的多年老友微微張嘴，咕噥出一串不屬於地球人的語言，對方的眉頭和鼻頭一起皺起來，嘴唇前方出現幾個迅速漲大又破掉的小泡泡。  
Jim說的對，幸好這幕畫面只有Steve一個人看到，要是讓咆哮隊其他人目睹他們的頂尖狙擊手現在的樣子，Bucky會寧可自己從來沒出生過。

Steve左右張望一陣，自覺別無它法，只能嘆了口氣，彎腰脫掉靴子和襪子，光腳踏進浴缸。他的腳掌踩到缸底的一小灘積水，水溫正在慢慢轉涼，這讓Steve確定Bucky稍早時確實沖了趟澡，至少對方嘗試過這麼做。  
──世界上有誰會穿著內褲洗澡？一個喝掉300c.c.波本威士忌和兩公升啤酒的人確實有可能。  
「Buck，」Steve壓低嗓子喊，試著讓氣氛嚴肅點，這不容易，因為他在憋笑。Steve先是將雙手伸向Bucky，托住對方的腋下，想把對方拉起來，然而有對付過醉鬼經驗的人都知道，一個酒醉之人的體重是平常的1.5倍，即使Steve如今的力量比以往大很多，要負擔一又二分之一個Bucky仍然是項挑戰，「你該起床了，你這頭懶豬。」  
這句話起了意想不到的效用，Bucky猛地睜眼，瞳孔裡的褐色一下子撞進Steve眼中的藍色，「你叫誰豬？」  
Bucky大聲喊，他推了Steve一把，後者對此舉全無防備，腳底一個打滑，連人帶屁股往後方跌，坐進一大灘積水裡，Steve的模樣從呆滯轉為驚訝，接著又顯得有些憤怒，已經變涼的積水滲進他的身後，他的半條褲子都濕了。  
「渾球！」在Bucky面前，Steve不需要顧及對外的形象，他直接開罵，Bucky蒙了一陣，他兩手扶住浴缸邊緣，目光從聚焦變得渙散，又從Steve背後的牆拉回來聚集在對方臉上，當Bucky終於辨識出Steve的模樣時，他看上去有些茫茫然，他握在缸緣的手掌一鬆，身體失去了平衡，整個人栽進Steve胸前，臉頰往對方的鎖骨上重重撞了一記。

現在，Steve整條褲子都濕了，他的下半身浸泡在缸底，上半身被Bucky壓住，對方並未收斂壓上來的體重，混雜著威士忌和啤酒的氣味伴隨呼吸不斷傳過來，Steve感覺自己胸口放了個十加崙的酒桶，大約一分鐘後，他放棄抗爭，連罵人的底氣也從肺葉擠了出去。  
「你喝得太多了……」Steve一手撐在身後，另一手舉起來撫摸Bucky的腦勺，在Steve的記憶中，他很少見Bucky喝成這個樣子，他的老友在某些事情上的確放蕩不羈，卻不是沒有酒量，「該打屁股。」  
聞言，Bucky從Steve的臉旁挑起一邊眼皮，「是嗎？你有本事試試。」  
Bucky可能在說醉話，他的語氣卻不像喝醉，Steve也不是個經得起激將法之人，他把手從Bucky的腦袋往下移，掠過對方光滑的背肌、脊椎骨，來到最尾端，那條濕答答的內褲裹緊Bucky的臀部，Steve作勢抬手，見對方沒有反抗，似乎打算挑戰他忍耐的底限，於是Steve往Bucky左邊的屁股打了兩下，當然，力道很輕，卻還是換來對方的抱怨，「王八蛋！你真的打得下手？」  
Steve吐吐舌頭，「是你叫我這麼幹的。說實話，夥計，你怎麼回事？」

這個問題的答案很廣泛，也不適合和一名醉鬼討論，但，Steve的直覺對他說，Bucky並沒有醉得透徹，一個人如果放任酒意侵襲自己的腦細胞，讓自己穿著條四角內褲泡在冷水盆裡，卻還有力氣跟另一名大個子玩摔角，肯定有什麼緣故。一如既往，Steve不一定了解所有的事，但只要事情和Bucky有關，他就沒辦法坐視不管。  
Bucky陷入沉默，時間久到讓Steve以為他又睡著了，直到Steve身前再度多出一股重量，這股重量散發出比剛才更多的熱意：Bucky趴向Steve的胸前，用手指撥弄對方口袋旁邊的一枚勳章，「我真的很討厭看這些東西鑲在你身上，它們就像靶子上的槍眼。」  
在Steve左胸有兩枚紫心勳章，沒達到一定程度的出生入死，是沒有資格配掛它的。Bucky抓住的是其中一枚，他的口吻和眼神彷彿想撕下仇人身上的肉，這讓Steve知道對方不是在開玩笑，他很訝異，原本他以為Bucky會和自己一樣感到驕傲，畢竟在短短的入伍期間內就取得兩枚紫心，Steve可是打破了始無前例的記錄。  
「事情必須如此，我不去做，也有其他人會做。」說到這裡，Steve恍然大悟，Bucky並不是在斥責他的功績，他只是擔心他……就像他總是在做的事。  
「你根本不該出現在這裡。」  
「聽著，這件事我們討論過了，你在這兒，所以我也在這兒，納粹是我們共同的敵人，能讓這一切結束的就是儘快打完仗，而且要打勝仗。」  
一旦明白了Bucky的想法，Steve語氣裡的強硬便消弭於無形，變得充滿安撫意味，Bucky卻沒認真聽Steve講話，他的手離開勳章的稜角，朝Steve的襯衫領口伸過去，他用指頭旋轉第一顆鈕扣，轉著轉著就鬆開了它。

現在茫然的人變成Steve，他望著Bucky的手指發呆，看見對方把他的扣子解開了第二顆、第三顆……他不明白他在幹什麼。等Steve撿回思考的餘力時，他的鈕扣已經被開到肚臍眼，胸膛從襯衫裡露了出來。  
Bucky把Steve的襯衫連同那些惱人的勳章往旁扒開，然後將臉緊緊貼住Steve的皮膚，「我的小Stevie……」  
這句話就像是全然的醉話了，因為和Bucky相比，Steve顯得一點也不小。從Steve的角度看，Bucky頭頂的髮旋近在他眼前，這幕景象多麼熟悉，讓人想起在庇里牛斯山的那個夜晚，Steve耳邊又響起下雨的聲音，滴答、滴答，掛在蓮蓬頭上的水珠仍不停地往下掉。  
過去的十五年內，Steve不曉得Bucky的髮旋長什麼樣子，在距今兩個月以前，那對他來說都是個陌生的景緻。以往Steve甚至得踮腳才搆得到Bucky的下顎，他知道對方有個好看的下巴、下巴中間有一道深深的凹痕，他還知道Bucky的鼻樑很高，對方仰起了脖子俯視他時尤其如此。  
現在，Bucky趴俯在Steve懷裡，Steve的肩膀比他寬，他依偎著他，像個孩子。Steve的身體又開始變熱，和酒精無關，可能和室內的暖氣有關，溫暖的氣流從管線口呼呼地往外吹，透過門板底端的縫隙流洩進浴室，雖然聽上去有些奢侈，倘若不這樣做，在水缸裡泡太久的Bucky會因為失溫而變成一支冰棒。  
但這種事不會發生的，因為有Steve在，他抱住Bucky，擁抱對他們倆來說同樣熟能生巧。Steve的胸膛很健壯，一片一片結實的胸肌像黏貼在壁壘上的石磚，這是由血清帶來的結果，沒什麼好驕傲，Bucky枕著它，狀似安全，這才是功績──前提是對方也這麼想。

「你不喜歡我現在的樣子嗎？」Steve小心翼翼詢問，Bucky的腦袋在他身前挪移，柔軟的髮絲從這吋皮膚滑向那吋皮膚，每根被撩過的汗毛都高高站了起來，「我不知道，夥計，別問我……」Bucky搖頭，「我真的不知道。」  
Bucky看上去相當苦惱，這個事實比他的話語更令Steve受創，Steve收緊臂彎的力道，右手手掌把Bucky的頭按向自己的頸動脈，「你有什麼煩惱，都可以跟我說，任何煩惱。」  
這個擁抱和過往都不相同，在庇里牛斯山時，Steve擁抱著半身赤裸的Bucky，他以為那已是他們最親近的時刻，如今，Steve自己也裸著上半身，他們之間的阻隔又被剝去一層，只剩下裹著骨肉的皮膚緊密相貼，若專注聆聽，還可以聽見兩顆心臟互相碰撞的聲響。  
Bucky在Steve的肌膚前微笑，Steve用身體捕捉到對方嘴角上揚的弧度，他不確定發生了什麼有趣的事。這時，Bucky的腦袋開始移動，他的鼻尖順著Steve胸前凹進去的那條線一路往下，他的吐息噴在Steve身上，加速了Steve的心跳聲，他髮頂的漩渦離Steve越來越遠。  
「我倒是看見了你的煩惱。」Bucky停下動作時，他整個人幾乎是趴俯在Steve的胯間，姿勢和語調一樣古怪，Steve低頭看，發現Bucky的鼻頭前方抵著一塊東西。  
那塊東西從Steve的兩腿中間鼓起來，又挺又硬，當Steve頓悟發生了什麼事，Bucky正張嘴咬住他的褲襠鏈頭，用牙齒把拉鏈往下扯開了幾公分──

Steve整個人跳起來，他的動作太劇烈，膝蓋骨撞到Bucky的下巴，Bucky發出嘶的吃疼聲響，同一時間，Steve已經飛快站起身，他濕滑的腳掌心向後移動，背部緊緊貼住冰涼的牆面，在他正前方，Bucky也扶著下巴踉蹌地站起來，Steve一定把他撞得很痛，他睜大眼瞪向Steve，瞳孔飽含水光。  
「去你媽的！！」Bucky怒吼，Steve呆呆地站在原處，他試圖理解眼前發生的這一切，思路卻一片空白。Bucky的憤怒讓Steve的腦袋徹底當機，從小到大，從Steve Rogers認識Bucky Barnes的那一刻起直到眼前，他們當然吵過架，大大小小的爭執都有，可是Bucky像這樣對Steve嘶聲咆哮，還是頭一遭。  
事情再明顯不過了，如同Steve所說的，Bucky喝了太多的酒，Steve無意譴責對方的失控，他知道事出必有因，現在那個因果就擺在他眼前，等著他去咀嚼消化。Steve和Bucky一人倚靠在一邊的牆上，就像摔角選手各自靠在擂台邊的繩索，隨時準備要衝上前把對方撕成碎片。  
──這是敵人之間才有的仇恨。Steve心想，然後被自己的想法嚇了一大跳。事態怎麼可能會演變至此？他看著Bucky，這張他認得了整整十五年的面孔，除了更加俊俏，線條變得比以往成熟，除此之外，在Steve眼中，Bucky一點都沒有變，他也是。除了他的身高、他的外在，他無端多出來的幾十斤原本不屬於自己的強壯肌肉，Steve一直試圖向Bucky強調這個事實，住在他心底的那個少年，某種程度並不想長大，時代在變遷，他們逼不得已地拿起盾牌和步槍去殺死什麼人，然而這麼做是出於更強大的守護意念，打倒眼前的敵人，為的是保護身後最重要的人。

可是與Bucky為敵？Steve從來沒想過，光是想象，就令他毛骨悚然，他永遠也不會讓這可怕的事發生！Steve離開身後的牆，他先是踏前一步，在沒有滑倒的情況下又踏前好幾步，Bucky的臉在Steve視野中由小變大，一切發生得猝不及防。Bucky無法弄清Steve的意圖，他的肩膀緊繃，胸口急遽起伏，在他臉上的表情變得很危險，每多吸進一口氧氣就增加他體內的壓力，彷彿下一刻他瞳孔裡的水份就會被全部擠出來。Steve來到Bucky面前，捧起他的臉，讓他的眼眶與地心引力背道而馳，Bucky張開嘴巴，Steve在他出聲前把自己的嘴巴貼上去，堵住任何可能否定的話語。  
他們接吻，是的，Steve很清楚這是怎麼一回事，他不是童子軍，打從他變成了美國隊長，向他獻吻或索吻的異性不計其數，短短幾個月內他經歷也學會了很多過去不曾經歷的事。但兩個同性接吻？現狀遠比那些男女的情事更複雜，儘管在Steve眼中，所有的一切都在這個吻裡變得簡單。  
他和Bucky原本各踞一方，孤獨地懷抱自己的心事，現在他們從兩個衝突的對立點走向彼此，點終於連成了線，這條線在原地高速旋轉，擴展成更大的面向，無人能制止它的發生。

Steve靠在Bucky身前，Bucky貼著身後的牆，從他背部滲出大量的汗，與牆壁的水蒸氣融為一體。他的眼睛只有在最初那幾秒是睜著的，瞳孔因為震驚而放大，又因釋懷而縮小，當Steve眨動眼睛，長睫毛扎進Bucky視網膜的那一刻，他們同時閉上雙眼。  
在黑暗中，人的理智和視覺一樣被矇住布條，行徑變得更為脫序瘋狂。Bucky的十根腳趾頭頂著Steve的腳趾頭，他盲目地用手去拆Steve的皮帶，再把他牙齒扯下一半的拉鏈拉到底端，Steve也助Bucky一臂之力，汗水已經浸濕他整件襯衫，他把最下面的兩顆釦子解開，脫掉襯衫扔向浴缸外，金屬勳章在地板上敲出叩嚓聲響，Steve的長褲也跟著皮帶一起往下掉，掉在浴缸底部，卡其色的布料被水浸成深褐色，現在，他全身上下只剩下內褲，和Bucky一模一樣。  
他們的吻沒有中止，只是相當混亂。親吻過好幾雙女孩的嘴唇不會讓Steve突然變成接吻高手，他知道Bucky沒有嫌棄他，就像他沒有嫌棄對方口腔裡的氣味，除了濃郁的酒味，還有一些嘔吐物的味道，這股味道從Steve踏進浴室時就聞到了，從馬桶一路蔓延至地上的長褲、衣服、以及浴缸內。  
這並不能阻止Steve走向Bucky，雖然Steve不愛威士忌，他剛成年時曾試著偷喝過一次，那是Bucky從家裡抱來的一瓶藏酒，Steve只喝一口，30c.c.不到，就吐得險些脫水。事情發生在寒冷的冬天，烈酒能暖身的說法在小Stevie身上顯然不奏效，Bucky嚇傻了，整夜拿著臉盆坐在Steve床邊，祈禱自己不要害死他的好友。  
在Steve看來，始作俑者不是Bucky，而是自己的破爛體質，但他一生下來就是如此，除了接受又有什麼辦法？所以，Steve對於威士忌混著嘔吐物的氣味如此熟悉，哪怕酒精再也侵犯不了他，他也不會排斥過往和現在的自己，就像一個人永遠不會排斥自己的糞便和尿液。

Steve使勁搜刮Bucky嘴裡的氣味，那味道充滿懷舊感，讓人想起吹進木板夾縫裡的北風、吱嗄作響的老階梯、擺在桌上的酒瓶和裡頭橙色的液體、洗了又髒的綠色臉盆……過程中他弄痛了Bucky，Steve不確定哪個步驟出了差錯，總之，Bucky咬了他的舌頭一下，舌尖是人類最敏感的部位之一，對感官如今被放大成四倍的Steve尤甚。刺痛感順著末梢神經竄升到大腦，Steve的腦門一震，彷彿有什麼東西在裡面炸開來。  
Bucky這一咬沒有激怒Steve，被挑起的是比怒意更深沉的情緒，Steve把Bucky從面前推開，睜大雙眼，Bucky的臉在他視野中從模糊變得清晰，又從清晰轉為模糊……在Steve正前方的瞳孔寫滿迷惑，盛裝在裡面的色澤千變萬化，Steve發現自己從來沒弄清楚Bucky的眼睛究竟是什麼顏色。

Steve把Bucky翻過身去，後者的臉孔和瞳色在前者眼中消失，取而代之的是一大片肉色的光滑背肌。Bucky被Steve壓在牆上，面前是一格格冰冷的磁磚，還有自己黑漆漆的倒影，他被Steve的舉止嚇到了，他開始掙扎，Steve感覺到肩膀前方的肉體不停躁動，為了讓對方靜止下來，Steve用手掌扇在Bucky的屁股上，啪地一聲，力道之大，連Steve的耳膜都接收到震動的波長。  
突來的疼痛讓Bucky愣在原地，同樣的，Steve這一掌沒有激怒他，而是帶來更深的迷惘和恐懼。Bucky全身僵直，從尾椎一路到肩胛骨、再到十根按在牆面上的手指頭，全都在顫抖。一個狙擊手的手指不會像這樣顫抖。  
Steve總算驚覺自己幹了什麼好事，有這麼一刻，他的大腦像被丟進了酒桶裡，此刻又有人把它撈出來晾在半空中瀝乾，醉意揮發得越多，理性就回流進來填補空缺的位置。  
「抱歉！Buck，我……」Steve的手還扶著Bucky的肩膀，身體慌忙向後退開，他的胸膛原本貼住他的背，貼得實在太近，喪失人與人之間最基本的距離，「我不是──」  
Steve噤聲了，他的生殖器從內褲底下豎起來，隔著單薄的布料，直挺挺地抵住Bucky的屁股，無論他想說什麼，那些話語都蒼白無力。事情不該這樣發展──事情險些要繼續往下發展──但Steve及時踩了剎車，這和他預想中的境況天差地遠。  
Bucky背後的傷疤映入Steve的視網膜，像一把從左邊劃向右邊的刀，在現實中割出一個大洞。Bucky從那個洞口裡轉身，疤痕的形狀在Steve眼裡不斷扭曲，Bucky單手繞過Steve的腦勺，攫住他的金髮，用艱難的角度給了他一個吻。  
Steve嘗試倒退，卻徒勞無功，他的意圖太明顯，Bucky的酒意也在漸漸消退，兩人越是清醒，處境就越是尷尬，不過這不能阻止他們舌尖交纏，把五味雜陳的口水灌進對方的喉腔。Bucky向後頂了頂腰，用屁股磨蹭Steve的勃起，對方越試著遠離，他就越挨近，「我不是拒絕你。」

Bucky這句話讓兩人陷入完全的沉默，空氣在室間靜靜淌流，溫熱又潮濕。Steve的嘴角有一塊乾躁的死皮，Bucky湊上去用舌尖舔濕它，Steve輕輕咬了對方的嘴唇，然後他們抵著對方的額頭，露出微笑。  
「你背上的傷口是怎麼回事？」Steve問，他再也不逃避橫在眼前的現實，「他們到底對你做了什麼？」  
Bucky的回答還是搖頭，「我不知道……Steve，真的不知道。」  
「那我們就別再討論它，」Steve點點頭，那一道傷口有點像鞭刑也有點像刀割留下來的痕跡（它的邊緣已經癒合，癒合處是帶著焦黑的深褐色，也許它還被電流燙過），無論形成它的是什麼，如果那只會給Bucky帶來痛苦，Steve就不再追問，他只想帶給他快樂，那是他一生中最該去完成的事，『永遠』這個詞在戰場上很沉重，眼下，Steve有辦法將它變得輕盈，他抓起Bucky的一隻手，「來。」  
他領著對方把手伸進自己的內褲，握住那根生殖器，再把它從褲腰裡掏出來。Bucky的手勢一開始有點生澀（那很好，說明他在此之前毫無經驗），隨後就轉為熟稔（Steve把它解釋成對方為他所做的努力），他們都很清楚自己在做什麼，Bucky整隻手探進那塊又濕又黏的布料，後來嫌它礙事，乾脆把它往下脫，Steve也對他做出相同的事。

他們兩人的內褲都掛在腿股上，生殖器彈進對方的掌心，那麼炙熱真實。Steve用手臂繞過Bucky的腰，兩隻手掌圈住對方的勃起，上下套弄，節奏由慢加快，他們一邊替對方手淫、一邊接吻，在紊亂的氣流中尋找對方的存在。  
Bucky的身體成了最有效率的打樁機，他腰桿往前時操進Steve的手掌，龜頭搓著掌紋上的硬繭，變得越發敏感紅腫，往後則用屁股頂向Steve的胯下，儘管對方沒有真正進入他，對Steve來說，光是將生殖器貼住Bucky的股溝、來來回回地磨擦，就足以攀上高潮，Bucky愛撫他的手指只是火上添油。  
沒有人教過他們怎麼做，一切就這麼自然而然發生了，就像拼圖終於擺對了正確的位置。Steve摟緊Bucky的腰，臉頰埋進對方的頭髮，他從Bucky的髮根嗅到嬰兒油的香味，在被水氣籠罩的視野中，Steve瞥見Bucky腳邊有一小塊肥皂，它一直躺在浴缸的一角，只是Steve的注意力始終放在Bucky身上，現在才發現它，還得小心不讓兩人踩到它而滑跤。  
他們幾乎同時射精。精液射向Bucky的背部時，Steve閉起雙眼，他的腦海裡既沒有明天的行程，也沒有後天的戰役，他的靈魂飄浮到天花板上，身體輕柔得像鳥類的羽毛。

清洗浴缸花了一些時間，幸好體液的腥味足以和不潔的嘔吐物相融合，Steve將蓮蓬頭重新掛回把手，確定周遭的水漬都被衛生紙擦拭得很乾淨後，他彎腰撿起衣服，在內心祈求Jim的鼻子不會太靈光。  
當Steve離開浴室，走進房間時，Bucky已經躺在屬於自己的那張單人床上，他的體力彷彿一轉眼被榨乾了似的（套用Bucky的說法，稍早在浴室的他是迴光返照），Steve赤著腳來到他身邊，像隻靈巧的貓，幾乎沒發出聲響，Bucky挑起兩邊眼皮看向Steve，表情慵慵懶懶。  
「我走了。」Steve在床邊蹲下，一手貼住Bucky的臉，後者的臉頰變得通紅，和酒精無關，也和暖氣無關。Steve喜歡見到這樣的轉變，如果可以，他希望時間就此靜止。  
「你的褲子還是濕的。」Bucky提醒。  
「哦，沒關係。它沒乾得那麼快。」  
「如果樓下那些酒鬼問起，你怎麼說？」  
Steve偏頭假裝思考，「就說我在房間的轉角處撞見一團不知名的白影，嚇得尿濕了褲子？這種歷史悠久的酒店，有些鬼故事很正常。」  
「美國隊長不可能被鬼嚇到尿褲子，你的藉口太爛了。你可以穿我的褲子。」  
「你的褲管我塞不進去，」這是事實，Bucky的骨盆比現在的Steve小一圈，腿也該死的細，「就直接告訴他們實話，說我在浴缸裡拉你起來時，跟你一起跌倒了吧，這有什麼？」  
Bucky安靜了幾秒鐘，他的眼皮上像是掛著砝碼，隨時可能垂下來，但他為了和Steve對話而努力支撐著，「Carter女士的舞怎麼辦呢？」  
「我會遵守承諾，」Steve回答得很乾脆，「但……不會有第二支舞了。」  
Bucky點點頭，一名紳士是不能對女士失約的，同樣也不能辜負她的期待，「所以我還是得找時間教教你，以免你連第一支舞都跳不完。」  
「在說大話之前，你得先睡個好覺。」

Steve原本半蹲著，現在他放低一邊的重心，單腳貼平在地面上，這個姿勢對他來說比較輕鬆，Bucky也更能看清他的臉。Steve的口袋裡有懷表，他不想去看它，就像他不想面對自己必須離開這個房間的現實，分針在口袋裡滴答、滴答地走動，像鐘聲，像雨聲，像時間揮鞭在身後追趕的聲音。雖然Steve實際花在這裡的時間沒有太久，不超過一小時，但他回到一樓時肯定得為自己和Bucky的失蹤做出一番解釋。  
「戰爭什麼時候才結束呢？」Bucky在Steve的掌心裡轉頭，仰面看向天花板，那裡垂掛著一盞古老的吊燈，Bucky直視它鐵質的鏤刻花紋，夢囈似地喃喃自語。  
語塞的人換成Steve，這個問題的答案，沒有人知道。在一切豁然開朗的今晚，答案的是與否已經不能困擾Steve，如果長久來令他迷惘的是未來，是對未知的恐懼，如今恐懼已消失無蹤。Steve把右手伸進被單底下，握住Bucky的左手，Bucky的手不抖了，Steve很高興對方和他有同樣的感受。  
「很快，」Steve簽了一張空頭支票，這動作會讓人上癮，他立刻又簽下第二張，「聽我說，我的口袋裡空空如也，Jim把我的錢包拿走了，現在我還沒辦法給你什麼東西，可是在以後──」  
「噓，」Bucky打斷Steve，「我知道你要說什麼，我能先要一些眼前的擔保品嗎？比如那兩枚紫心勳章？」  
「這個不行，」Steve低頭看了看自己的胸口，又笑著看向Bucky，「我絕對不會讓你挨槍眼兒。」  
「好吧，那你可以滾了。」  
「別這樣，Buck。」  
「不這樣，我們還能怎樣？記得嗎？在我出發到英國的前一晚，你曾經想找我上教堂，你父親不在後，你的母親還是有禱告的習慣，你想向上帝祈求我能平安，上帝回應了你，把你送到我面前來。可是衪現在不會再理我們了，你知道嗎？」

Steve陷入沉思，他知道Bucky在說什麼。Falsworth是英國人，Bucky在那裡認識他，還認識他的家人，Falsworth在倫敦有老婆和小孩，他們住在一棟兩層樓的房子裡，如果有可能，Falsworth無時無刻不想著要飛回老家去，而不是跟一群臭男人在泥巴地裡打滾。Dugan和Gabe一有機會就給家裡寫信，信能不能順利送到家人的手中還是未知數，Jim雖然是美裔，大部分的家人卻都在日本，自從日軍偷襲珍珠港後，Jim的處境更加艱困，也許他一輩子都回不去家鄉了。  
這不正是他們打仗的理由？從這個點移動到另一個點，從覆滅一個基地到下一個基地，旗子的顏色由紅色轉成藍色，世界的模樣全部改寫。  
「事情會改變的，」Steve抓起Bucky的手，放在唇邊親吻，就像在信封口烙下封緘，「相信我。」  
他相信上帝有一天會再聽到他的祈求，回答他的心願，也許不是現在。Bucky的眼皮半闔著，聽Steve說完這句話，他就完全閉起眼睛，睫毛垂在他眼瞼上輕微抖動，從他鼻腔裡傳出一深一淺的呼吸聲。

他一定是累壞了。Steve心想，他湊上前，本想把吻也印在Bucky嘴唇上，但他遲疑一陣，又退回來。Bucky睡得很熟，Steve不想在對方熟睡時佔便宜，對象是Bucky，一切都要做到最好，不管是第一場性愛，還是第一個晚安吻。  
Steve把Bucky的手放回被子裡，悄悄地穿上鞋，悄悄地走出房外。  
以後還有時間。Steve對自己說。他們有很多很多的時間。  
現實很快地證明一件事，人生沒有太多個以後。

 


End file.
